bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mighty Me
-Kazi22 Talk 12 April 2008 Simple let's keep some stuff and get rid of all the useless stuff. The Toa Hagah have been taken care of as of right now. -Kazi22 Talk 15 April 2008 Uhh. You want to STOP erasing *Despite popular belief, Matoro will not be revived. It has been stated Matoro is evil in the Pocket Dimension. It is up there for a reason. -Kazi22 Talk 15 April 2008 It's O.K You are still new here sorry for the overreaction. -Kazi22 Talk 15 April 2008 Simple the Toa Mahri were once Toa Inika once Yay or Ne? So they deserve to keep their information. End of Story. Cheers Kazi22----- Talk O.K. You can clean up the pictures but try to leave the information. Deal Amigo? Cheers Kazi22----- Talk Sweet Cool Sig. What do you think of mine? Cheers Kazi22----- Talk Sure I don't see why not. Cheers Kazi22----- Talk Signature It looks like my sig is going to get boring. Now that I am a multi-wiki user, I'll need and "inter-wiki" signature. [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 22:47, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :Cool! And next time you see someone curse, please delete it and tell an Admin instead of leaving it where children might see it. Thanks! -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:12, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Yes The Maxilos will need a page and also the one Teridax used has been destroyed. Cheers Kazi22----- Talk 29 April 2008 About a Year. BTW Congratulations. Cheers Kazi22----- Talk 29 April 2008 Poll It is the end of the month and Panakalego is changing the poll. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:58, 30 April 2008 (UTC) As no one in the pit knows how to fix Maxilos he has been trashed. Captain Kazi----- Talk 30 April 2008 :Wherw did you here that? Hydraxon is fixing him. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 23:27, 30 April 2008 (UTC) What does OGD mean? Captain Kazi----- Talk 30 April 2008 Umm... What? No I do not take info from BS01. And I may have a siggy change. Captain Kazi----- Talk 30 April 2008 Do You take info from BS01? Captain Kazi----- Talk 30 April 2008 Let's just leave it people I mean come on. Who's it hurting? NO ONE! Captain Kazi----- Talk 30 April 2008 I'll think about it. Captain Kazi----- Talk 30 April 2008 Okay, nobody's talking to me. Fine. I'll be back later. [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak RE:BZPower Every new member has this "problem", =P you need ten posts before you can use the messenger. And Kazi was right, I PMed Greg last night and he said Hydraxon couldn't fix him. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 20:48, 1 May 2008 (UTC) RE: Nynrah Because some articles on the wiki shouldn't be plural (have an s''' on the end). Is alright if its an organization, but the Nynrah Ghosts are like a species of matoran, so we keep it non-plural. The evil dudeArnie 14:10, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Nynrah Ghost Nynrah Ghosts needs to be spelled Nynrah Ghost. We don't call Toa: Toas, or Matoran; Matorans. It makes no sense to title it with a plural. See my point? -[[User:Panakalego|'''Panaka]][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 04:14, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :Wow, thank you, I feel happy. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 17:19, 3 May 2008 (UTC) MNOGII Where is it? I loved that game (untill I ran in to a glitch)! -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 03:08, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Are you serious? I have had it since February. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk Yes but I don't know how to upload Images. Oh and that is a 2008 info. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk Yeah but I can't upload it. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk I don't know how. But talk to me tomorrow. I am going to bed. Good Night. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk Have you seen the Makuta Miserix picture? Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk 6 May 2008 You wouldn't want to. Miserix looks more like a Rahi than a Makuta. Go to BS01 or BZPower and you will see what I mean. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk 6 May 2008 Told ya. Creepy Huh? Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk 6 May 2008 Silly Brother. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk 6 May 2008 Thanks some of these were little stubs. So they needed updating. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk 10 May 2008 LOL Now I will act like I didn't hear that. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk 10 May 2008 You are a good man charlie brown. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk 10 May 2008 I will take that as a thank you. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk 10 May 2008 Links Why do you keep removing the links? The articles exist, at least destiny does. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:29, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Good Idea Brother. I already did three Kanohi Nuva and if you want you can do the other three. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk 12 May 2008 Deal. But why is your text so small on my talkpage? Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk 12 May 2008 That was a little better. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk 12 May 2008 Make your text about a 12 font. It might just be my computer. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk 12 May 2008 Vote? May I ask why you are voting for Kazi? I'm just surprized that you did. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 21:43, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks for it though. You are like a brother. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk :I think PL means over me. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:47, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Yes I am! Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk Or we could JUST DROP IT AS THIS IS GETTING RIDICULOUS. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk Where? Arizona? California? Toa Kazi----- EDDIE!!! Nickname my friends gave me. Toa Kazi----- EDDIE!!! Look at the OGD Mighty me. Jaller had two swords. Toa Kazi----- EDDIE!!! Uhh. he does. You know I thought you were my friend He has two swords as stated on the OGD. END OF STORY. Toa Kazi----- EDDIE!!! "If Daiku ever gets on again" I'm actually on fairly often, but I don't do as much page editing - just checking talk pages and deleting things. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 03:20, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :It's all fine - it's understandable, since I don't do a lot of active editing. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 03:29, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::I think he made that comment in reference to your summer break. Even though you have already said that you're coming back. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 11:52, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Kazi: I can't believe you're so immature! You are a jerk if you end friendships because someone disagrees with what you say, and you don't even have proof that you're right. And the people voting for you don't even know what's going on. I'm sorry friend, but we have to think about who would make a better Admin here. - 15:12, 16 May 2008 (UTC) We are always friends Mighty Me. Toa Kazi----- EDDIE!!! Naw bro. I am not unreliable I am frustrated. Toa Kazi----- EDDIE!!!